Family Matters  First Kiss
by Crispy75
Summary: For those who read Nightmares. Its the Epilogue seen through the eyes of Renee and Kate. For those who requested some one shots.


Family Matters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, this is for those who requested a story about Renee and Kate from my Nightmares epilogue. Will try bash out a few one shots to keep people happy.**_

Renee Benson-Cabot dumped her skateboard in the garage, telling herself she would move it out of harm's way later as she took her best friend's hand and led her up into the house. She had been best friends with Kathryn (Kate) Roberts since they were in play group together and a bully by the name of Trevor Langon II had stolen Kate's barbie doll while the adults were occupied with another sick child.

Renee had been playing in the sandpit with the Tonka trucks when she had heard the wail of despair and looked up to see a small blonde crying trying to get the doll back from a bigger boy while other boys laughed.

Renee had been angered by the boy and saddened by the tears of the girl and stood up to take care of matters. She didn't understand the girl's fascination with dolls but so be it. She had marched up to Trevor and told him to give back the doll. She was the same size as him and not so easily bullied as the smaller younger girl.

"Or what?" Trevor had asked seconds before she had hit him in the nose causing him to drop the doll and run off crying with his friends. Renee had picked up the doll turned to the girl and offered it with a smile.

Next thing she knew she was being hugged and told she was the girls bestest friend ever. She took one look into sparkling green eyes and agreed. Kate had given the doll to one of the other girls she had been sitting with and returned to the sandpit with her. 12 years later, both 17 (Kate only just), they were inseparable.

"Hey mum I'm home" she called as she led Kate down the hallway, never letting her hand go. It was just a natural occurrence. They walked holding hands, cuddled on the sofa, had sleep over's in the same bed, pretty much lived at each other's houses. It had been that way for years.

She popped her head into the kitchen and found her younger brother Justin there doing his homework at one end of the table and her blonde mother reading case files at the other end of the table.

She had two mothers, Lt Olivia Benson formerly known as the detective from 16th precinct SVU unit and her other mother was former SVU ADA Alex Cabot. Alex Benson-Cabot now. Having two mothers was the most natural thing in the world and she decked anyone who suggested otherwise. She grinned, which meant she hit Trevor a lot and it was worth the trips to the principal's office. Kate always made sure she was right there with her by kicking the idiot in the balls when he was down. Showed how dumb the idiot was as he kept coming back for more.

"Hey you two" her mother rose and came over to offer them both a hug, she was never short on hugs.

"Hey Mum" Renee returned the hug enthusiastically. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Jesus Ren, is that all you think of, your tummy" Kate sighed and Renee turned to her a naughty twinkle in her eye "Whoa, whatever it is I don't want to hear it" Kate laughed knowing her well.

"There's some lemonade in the fridge and your aunt Kathy brought over a chocolate cake this morning"

"Awesome" she crowed rushing over to the fridge, Kate right behind her. Her Aunt Kathy was Kathy Stabler, wife of her ma's old partner Elliot. She was the best baker.

After organising their snack they headed up to Renee's room to wait until dinner. It was a Friday night, Kate's night to sleep over and her ma's night to bring home takeout. She had promised Chinese tonight.

Realising they were going to need serviettes as the cake icing was gooey Renee raced back downstairs and on the way back up ran into her sister.

Where she took after her natural mother and was all brunette, brown eyed and dark skinned her sister took after her mother, blonde, blue eyed and pale skin. Looking at her sister you knew their mother was a stunner when younger.

"Hey sis, where's your girlfriend?" Serena asked and Renee froze on the spot in shock. Her what? Serena chuckled "Don't look so surprised sis, I've known for a long time"

Well she sure knew more than she did. Far as she knew she had no girlfriend. Or boyfriend, eww that thought was just gross.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and Serena grinned

"You and Kate"

"What?" to say she was shocked was an understatement and Serena's mirth turned into puzzlement before she rolled her eyes

"Oh my God sis you're as dense as ma" she stated "Go ask your girl out before she gives up on you and moves on" and with that bit of cryptic advice disappeared downstairs.

Severely confused she headed back to her room in time to see a chocolate faced Kate taking a bite out of her slice of cake. Doe eyes went wide at being caught in the act and Kate gave her that smile that always hit her in the solar plexus and made her heart race. Oh my God. She stood there like a stunned mullet, mouth hanging open as she stared.

Kate became concerned, surely stealing a bite didn't require that strong a reaction.

"Ren?" she asked sliding off the bed and walking towards her. Taking a serviette out of her best friend's hands she quickly wiped her fingers and then cupped Renee's face to get her attention. When brown eyes met her own she saw something in them she had been waiting to see a long time.

"Ren?"

Renee blinked and looked down into Kate's eyes, not for the first time thinking how beautiful they were. Oh God, she was attracted to her best friend. What should she do now? Ok Ren, act normal. She gave Kate the lopsided grin she had inherited from her mother and told her

"You have chocolate on your face"

"Where?" Kate grinned and when Renee tried to use a serviette to wipe it off she gently caught it and shook her head. When Renee looked confused she rolled her eyes, deciding she was the one that would have to give Renee a gentle push. "I'm sure you can think of other ways to remove it Ren"

Renee did a double take, surely Kate wasn't asking her to do what she thought she was, was she? She shuddered when she felt fingers sliding into her short brown hair and felt the gentle pressure to the back of her head. Oh God she was.

All the air rushed from her lungs and she dropped the serviettes to the ground unnoticed as she gave into the gentle pressure. Her whole body seemed to go into overdrive and she couldn't believe what they were about to do but no way was she stopping. Hell no. Beautiful, smart, sexy popular Kate Roberts wanted to kiss her. Who was she to say no?

At the first contact of lips she groaned as tingles shot from her lips all the way down here spine. She heard Kate utter a breathy sigh and went straight back in for seconds. Kate's lips were soft and warm and wet and they tasted of chocolate and heaven. She growled. Growled! Wrapping her arms around Kate she pulled her in tight so they were flush. She had a few inches on Kate but it didn't make it awkward, it made her protective as she cradled her gently and deepened the kiss until it was firm, open mouthed and deep.

Renee continued to kiss Kate until she about blacked out with the lack of oxygen but wasn't prepared to stop kissing her all together so continued to place kisses around her face, lapping up the cake icing she found on the way, smiling as Kate made little mewling sounds as she went.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?" she growled kissing her way across a cheek to rim Kate's ear with her tongue

"Oh God, I really need to sit down" Kate's legs gave out and Renee chuckled and did what she had done a hundred times before and swept Kate up into her arms and carried her to the bed. This time though they weren't playing or teasing, this time Kate cupped Renee's face and gave her a smacking kiss "It's about time Benson"

"Guess I take after my ma more than I thought" Renee grinned laying Kate down on the bed and moving to cover her new girlfriend's body with her own. Kate accepted her with open arms.

"Not necessarily a bad thing" Kate groaned as the full weight of her best friend and girlfriend pressed down on her. She tried to pull Renee further down into her arms and sighed when Renee held back.

"Be mine Kate" Renee whispered and although not the most romantic way to ask her to be her girlfriend Kate grinned.

"I always have been" Kate told her "Always will be" she promised next and Renee had to wonder why it had taken her so long to catch on. Now she had though she was in 100%, another trait she had inherited from her ma.

"Ditto" she promised and bent to kiss Kate again.

They were so caught up in their kissing that they didn't hear Serena pop her head in, see them and grin evilly before racing for her room. They didn't notice her return but they definitely noticed when the camera flash went and looked up startled into the younger Benson's face.

"Seeya" Serena grinned and took off. Renee growled and jumping off the bed raced after her yelling at her to bring the camera back.

Kate covered her face with her hands and groaned mortified. One thing she could do without with Renee was her younger sister Serena. She couldn't see this ending well and with a frustrated sigh leapt off the bed and raced after them. As she pounded down the stairs she called out to her girlfriend.

"Renee you better have gotten that camera from Serena if you ever want to do that ag...Oh shit" she came up short on seeing Renee's Police Officer mother standing in the hallway, arms crossed scowling at her chastised daughters. Oh no.

_If you want to know what happened next, read Nightmares Epilogue again. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
